


Wrapped Up in You

by wearing_tearing



Series: Soft Stucky Week [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Knitting, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soft Stucky Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “I made you something,” Bucky tells him, and that’s when Steve notices he has both arms behind his back.
“Oh, really?” Steve arches an eyebrow, interested. “I wonder what it is.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> some post-catws soft little fic :D

“How’s it going, Buck?”

Bucky doesn’t look up from his knitting, attention focused on the movement of his fingers and the needles, blue yarn resting on the floor next to him. “Good,” he says, voice rough from lack of use.

Steve smiles a little, even though Bucky can’t see him, and settles down on the couch, grabbing his sketchpad and a pencil from the coffee table. He distracts himself drawing the familiar lines of Bucky’s face, now shadowed by his long hair and his jaw covered with stubble. They’ve been spending a lot of time together like this, just the two of them, sitting in silence in the apartment they share in Brooklyn.

It’s been over three months since Bucky decided to come back to Steve, after two years of putting himself back together and trying to heal the damage caused by Hydra. He’s a different man than the boy Steve fell in love with back when they were kids; now Bucky is quiet, more thoughtful, thrice as deadly.

Steve still loves him with all of his heart.

Knitting is something Bucky has picked up in these past three months. Steve doesn’t know why or how, only that he woke up one morning to see Bucky sitting in one of their armchairs, legs crossed under him, brows furrowed in concentration as he wrapped yarn around a needle. Since then, Steve’s been the recipient of two scarves, a pair of mittens, a beanie, and a sweater.

The sweater is his favorite, a thick gray wool top that wraps him up like a cozy cloud. He fingers the hemline, thumb tracing the stitches, as he draws the curve of Bucky’s bottom lip. The sweater is perfect for days like this, when the snow falls heavily outside and there’s a chill in the air, even in their warm apartment.

Steve sneaks a glance at Bucky, lips curving up despite himself. Steve knows he will never get tired of having Bucky with him, and seeing him like he is now, relaxed and focused and in Steve’s pajama pants, is a gift in itself.

Bucky sticks his tongue out, squinting a little as he finishes another row, and Steve has to bite down on the inside of his cheek not to coo. As far as he can tell, Bucky seems to be making another scarf, although this one looks longer than the others. He also seems to be almost done, so Steve busies himself with committing Bucky to paper, leaving Bucky to his work.

At least until he feels the couch dip next to him fifteen minutes later, Bucky’s thigh warm against his own.

“Hey,” Steve murmurs, cheeks turning red when Bucky glances down at the sketchpad.

“Don’t you get tired of drawing me?”

Steve shakes his head. “Never.”

Bucky hums, a little sound in the back of his throat that reverberates through Steve. “That’s lame, Rogers.”

Steve snorts, shoving Bucky gently away when he grins, the sight making Steve’s heart sing. “Jerk.”

“I made you something,” Bucky tells him, and that’s when Steve notices he has both arms behind his back.

“Oh, really?” Steve arches an eyebrow, interested. “I wonder what it is.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, and brings his hands forward. In them, just like Steve thought, is the scarf; vivid blue yarn in between flesh and metal. “For you.”

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve says, taking the scarf from Bucky and wrapping it around his neck. He makes two loops and finds the ends still hitting him around mid-thigh. “Why is it so long?”

“Because of this.”

Bucky moves closer, and then loops the other end of the scarf twice around himself. That means he and Steve are pressed tight together, from knee to chest, their faces so close Steve can feel the ghost of Bucky’s breath against his cheek.

“Oh,” Steve exhales, turning his head an inch and bumping his nose against Bucky’s.

Bucky nuzzles closer, pink lips forming a smile. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Steve licks his lips, “this is one of your best work yet.”

Bucky laughs, and Steve doesn’t fight when Bucky pulls him in for a kiss. He just kisses back, deep, slow and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) if you want more soft things <3


End file.
